


【带卡】入睡前Day1

by kuriball



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriball/pseuds/kuriball
Summary: *回村土if线设定，带卡同居中，有一点点鸣佐。*成年人的恋爱，双方都很享受并且乐在其中，卡老师也会主动。





	【带卡】入睡前Day1

**Author's Note:**

> *回村土if线设定，带卡同居中，有一点点鸣佐。
> 
> *成年人的恋爱，双方都很享受并且乐在其中，卡老师也会主动。

Day 1

 

“喂，卡卡西。”带土洗完澡出来以后头发还滴着水，身上穿着之前买的那套可笑的卡通睡衣。卡卡西还在收拾他今天新买的第八套典藏版亲热天堂，这套典藏版的装帧设计尤其出彩，作为亲热系列的忠实粉丝绝对不能错过。卡卡西捧着书四处看看，不知道把书放在家里的哪个位置比较合适，一个既要美观又要方便拿取的地方。

“洗得还真快啊。”听到带土开门的声音，卡卡西暂时放弃了寻找亲热天堂的合适收纳处，把书放下拿起一块干净的毛巾递给带土，示意他把头发擦干。带土走过来大大方方地坐在地上，握住卡卡西的手腕要他提供亲切的擦头服务。

“卡卡西，今天鸣人问我一件事。”拿他没辙，卡卡西已经开始给他擦头发了。带土故意要等卡卡西问他是什么事，卡卡西手上一边不轻不重的动作着，一边漫不经心的配合着问了一声。带土于是满意的笑笑，“这小子问我们家为什么老是洗床单。”

话一说完带土就觉得卡卡西擦头发的力度大了许多，揪得他哀哀直叫，他回过头像个女子高中生一样哀怨的看着卡卡西，黝黑明亮的眼睛里闪出了泪花，他不出意外的发现卡卡西的耳朵红了起来。趁卡卡西还没反应过来，带土扯过他手里的毛巾就委屈的扔在了地上，用小孩子扑倒心爱玩具熊一样的力气将他扑倒在地。家里的地板上铺着温暖柔软的地毯，带土并不担心会弄伤到他。他强壮的手臂牢牢地箍紧了卡卡西，不让他有机会再在他头上作乱。

“你怎么说的。”卡卡西并没有怎么挣扎，带土把头埋在他的脖颈下，开始恢复硬扎的头发让他有些发痒。感受到卡卡西的顺从，带土原本箍得紧紧的手松开了，改为舒服地将他搂住并趴在他胸口上，脸颊不老实的磨蹭着。

其实带土和卡卡西之间的关系并不是什么秘密，至少同期的伙伴们大概都知道，他们搬到一起住的那天凯还代表大家给他们送了一束花，卡卡西哭笑不得的收下了，同时也为大家的善意和体贴感动。他们虽然没有刻意隐瞒，但也觉得没必要大张旗鼓的搞得人尽皆知，毕竟并不是人人都能接受这样一种非同寻常的关系。在卡卡西看来被同期伙伴知道是一回事，被自己的部下知道又是另外一回事了，尤其是七班的成员除他之外都不过是些半大孩子。

“我说等他以后长大了，和佐助住在一起就知道了。”带土闷闷的坏笑声从他脖颈下传来，卡卡西的耳朵又一次红了起来，不由得感叹自己有时候真是拿这家伙没办法。少年时期他们还能认真的吵吵，为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事闹个不停，而这种感觉却在带土回来后逐渐消失了——年龄的增长和各种各样的经历自然使他们都变得成熟，更重要的是带土好不容易重新出现在他面前。曾经折磨得他日日夜夜不得安宁的绝望和悔恨，如今都被一种失而复得的感激取代了。这种对命运真诚的感激，使得他对带土天性中那些活泼的部分只想纵容，而不愿让他有任何不快。就像现在这样，卡卡西无奈地拍了拍带土的屁股，想多少给他一个教训：这吊车尾的，趁他不在的时候整天都跟他的部下说些什么不正经的话啊。

不过带土这话虽不正经，但其实他并没有说错。他是个相当敏锐并且善于观察的人，总是能很快发现同伴和敌人心灵上的弱点。他一早就看出鸣人和佐助之间有些不对劲，当他站在他们中间时，少年人那模模糊糊情窦初开的气氛让他忍不住要起鸡皮疙瘩，或者说他们总是斗嘴吵架的关系让他忍不住想起自己和卡卡西小时候。他发自内心的喜爱着鸣人，这不仅仅是因为鸣人是水门老师的爱子、卡卡西的部下，更是和他颇为相似并且有着同样梦想的后辈，而佐助又是他令人骄傲的族人。他们两个如果最终能走到一起，大概他是最为乐见其成的。然而令人苦恼的是，很明显佐助已经察觉到了自己对鸣人的心意，而鸣人这个呆瓜却还在懵懵懂懂的整天把“朋友朋友”挂在嘴边。私底下卡卡西对他暗中鼓劲的行为既不支持也不反对，他觉得还是顺其自然最好，毕竟小樱喜欢佐助是很明显的事情，而鸣人又老在吵着要和小樱约会，以后他们三人之间必然有人要受到伤害。

带土没他这么多顾虑，反正他觉得是时候来个助攻了。他一脸高深莫测的回答完鸣人的问题，还没等鸣人反应过来就用神威逃到了异空间，假装没听到鸣人在外面摸不着头脑地叫他别跑把话说清楚的喊叫声。

我们家的床单真的洗得有那么频繁吗？带土在转移时认真的想了想，会不会只是鸣人偶然路过的时候看到了。很快他又推翻了自己的猜测，毕竟鸣人是个有话直说的孩子，他肯定确实是在他们家的窗台上看到过很多次晾晒的床单了。明明我已经有在控制了啊，带土有点泄气的想。他承认自己的确是个性欲旺盛的人，自从住到一起以来，只要第二天他俩没有什么特别紧急的任务，他都会缠着卡卡西胡天黑地的瞎闹一通。他把总是被挑起欲望的原因一部分归结于卡卡西看起来是如此的美味和诱人，让他无法抗拒也不想抗拒。有几次闹得太厉害之后，卡卡西扶着腰告诉他再这样下去他30岁的腰至少要变成50岁，唬得带土收敛了许多，即使事后也会尽职尽责的替卡卡西按摩。

卡卡西拍他屁股的时候带土又不受控制的硬了起来，卡卡西拍打的力度在他看来近乎爱抚，他为自己勃起速度之快脸红了。他听到头顶传来一阵揶揄似的轻笑，抬起头果不其然看到卡卡西正一脸“看吧这就是洗床单的原因” 的表情，他不服气地揉了一把卡卡西宽松的睡裤，满意的发现卡卡西也硬了。他捧着卡卡西的脸兴高采烈的热吻起来，卡卡西顺从的由他吻着，带土的唇舌还是那么霸道，像要夺走他呼吸一样将他牢牢控制住。卡卡西抬起手搂住了带土的脖颈，引导他的吻逐渐变得细腻深情。

卡卡西是个冷静自持的人，随着年岁的增长很少有什么事能让他轻易情绪动摇，他看起来永远是那么不动声色游刃有余，简直是理性的代言人。而带土正好和他相反，他做事感情色彩浓烈，对后果考虑得常常不如卡卡西周全完美。然而这并不意味着他行事冲动或不精于谋划，他那种充满个人独特魅力的做法反而使他更具领袖气质，这一事实从他是六代目火影最有竞争力的候选人中可见一斑。他们截然相反的气质使得做爱时的节奏往往互相迎合，总是要经过由慢到快、从舒缓到激烈的过程。带土对配合卡卡西毫无怨言，这侧面证明了卡卡西对他们每一次做爱都非常投入，不愿总是受他主导而显得敷衍了事。

他们亲密无间地吻了一会儿，直到两个人都觉得呼吸不畅而不得不分开，相连的唾液让彼此都感受到了对方的珍爱，他们几乎是同时想着，即使是现在死去也毫不可惜。带土想把卡卡西抱到床上，蹭动中不小心碰倒了卡卡西放在地上的第八套亲热天堂，卡卡西在意乱情迷中并未过多留意，但带土却听到了书本倒塌的声音。他啧了一声硬是把自己从卡卡西身上撕扯下来，挺着下面快要硬到爆炸的阴茎将书本重新摞好，郑重的放在柜子上之后才又回到卡卡西的怀抱。卡卡西在看清带土做了什么以后不由得沉沉呻吟起来，带土像个毛头小子一样一刻也等不得似的将两人脱得精光，卡卡西张开自己的双腿好让带土能够更深的嵌入。明明他们做过的次数已经多到十只手都数不过来了，但似乎就是没办法对彼此感到哪怕一丁点腻烦，一切都像是第一天做爱时那样激动难耐，所幸带土再也没有闹出过流鼻血的笑话。

带土把藏在枕头下的润滑剂拿了出来，挤了半管涂抹在自己的阴茎上，在手里的润滑剂变得有些温度后又涂了些在卡卡西的后穴中，和前列腺液混在一起的润滑剂晶晶亮亮的。伸入后穴的手指一根一根的缓慢增加，这时候的带土又无比耐心了起来，他不愿意因为自己的鲁莽导致卡卡西受伤。他一只手体贴的为卡卡西做着扩张的工作，另一只手则不断揉捏着卡卡西浅色的乳头。卡卡西的乳头长得就像他本人一样漂亮，泛着玉石般的光泽。带土像受到了某种神秘的蛊惑，低头拼命的吮吸起来，他又亲又咬直到卡卡西的两只乳头都变得又红又肿。之前也有过这样的经历，那次他打定主意非要吸出点奶来，结果第二天卡卡西穿衣服时即使是最轻微的摩擦也让他感到疼痛。在此之后带土每次都小心不让自己对卡卡西的乳头倾注太多怜爱，但今晚他不想这样，洗床单这种事好像触碰到了一些隐秘的、说不出口的东西。他狠狠的舔吻着卡卡西两粒可怜兮兮的乳头，因为不能将它们咬下来随身带走而真心实意的恼恨着。卡卡西被他缠磨得一泄如注，带土的阴茎甚至还没有进入他的后穴。

卡卡西射过之后浑身瘫软起来，靠在带土的肩膀上大口喘息，高潮来得太快太猛了，他甚至觉得自己好像做梦一样还没有完全清醒。这时带土终于放弃了将他乳头咬下来的努力，趁他浑身无力的时候把阴茎插进来了，卡卡西被他插的喘不过气，他不知道带土的阴茎尺寸是否正常，他只觉得身体好像没有了一丝空隙，带土将他的全部都占领得满满当当。带土做爱时从不带套，他不喜欢和卡卡西之间隔着一层薄膜的感觉，他要完完全全的占有和掌控。这种做法带有一种蛮不讲理的野蛮意味，让内射时的快感成倍的增加。卡卡西对他在床上的一切都十分纵容，他知道带土从来不会伤害他。虽然他是个有点小小洁癖的处女座，但事实上他承认他也喜欢带土直接插入和内射，肉茎与肉穴毫无隔阂的接触，那快感会让他忘记曾经看到带土小小的身体被巨石淹没时的恐惧和绝望，令他无可救药的得到了救赎。如此一来事后的清理工作麻烦又费事，但他们仍然乐此不疲。

带土将卡卡西抱到腿上坐着，卡卡西由他摆弄一点力气也使不出来，调整姿势的过程中带土的阴茎一刻也没有停止抽插。卡卡西向后伸张的背脊让他不由得想起了月亮变化成弦月时那优美的弧度，然而即使是那样惊心动魄的美景也远不如眼前的卡卡西令人心醉神迷。他的手指沿着卡卡西背部的曲线反复抚摸，像是雪原上奔腾的野狼在逡巡他的地盘。他看到卡卡西的脖子欢愉地扬起来了，那让人一点毛病也挑不出来的喉结上下颤动着，他被快感控制得想说些什么又说不出来，只能用那双饱含爱意的眼睛深深凝视着带土。带土被卡卡西的眼神撩拨得全身每一个细胞都好像有火焰在燃烧，他强而有力的身体一阵狂风暴雨似的挺动，非要逼得卡卡西的眼角溢出了生理性的泪水才感到心满意足。

平时带土总是得意洋洋的说卡卡西的身材比他还是差了那么一点点，木叶从小就以天才闻名的白发上忍每次听到都会露出一副懒得理你的表情，嘴里一边“是是”的敷衍着，一边补充道“听说吊车尾总是会比较容易长肌肉”，惹得他老是不服气的吵闹起来。其实以带土的审美眼光来看卡卡西的身材无可挑剔，宽肩窄腰肌肉匀称，标准的衣服架子，是他绝对不会与人分享的宝物。其中最迷人的地方无过于卡卡西的腰部，越过宽阔可靠的肩部线条后向下陡然收紧成细细窄窄的一条，干净有力，却又好像隐藏着一丝微妙的色情和柔弱。带土有时候发自真心的感谢木叶的绿色马甲把卡卡西的腰遮了个严严实实：一方面挡住了别人的目光，另一方面更防止自己一不小心兽性大发。

此刻这段人世间绝无仅有的窄腰就在他面前晃动着，恋人完美无瑕的身体在他身上起伏，像是月光下永不停止的潮汐。带土觉得自己好像和海浪融为了一体，肉体碰撞的声音听起来是如此煽情，比海浪击打礁石时的声音还要动听。卡卡西那向来平静沉稳的声音在他的撞击下颤抖着破碎了，带土发现自己是如此喜爱看到与平时不一样的卡卡西，这让他觉得自己是卡卡西唯一特别的人。

人们总是说带土不像个宇智波，而对带土本人而言这个评价听起来不是褒奖但也并非羞辱，似乎只是个中规中矩的观察。他觉得这个评价还算中肯，他的长相毫无疑问的属于宇智波家那美人满门的血脉，尽管经过当年的变故后他的右脸留下了无法消除的疤痕，但这些伤疤不过给他更添一份男子气概，同时他也还和以前一样善良、热情、勇敢……似乎天生与世间传言的宇智波一族并不相似。但只有他自己知道，无论表现得多么异类，他骨子里仍然是一个宇智波。人们似乎总是忘记宇智波是个看似冷淡实则感情强烈的一族，激动起来常常易走极端。他们在诸国之间鼎鼎有名的写轮眼是心性和情绪的产物，一瞬间的爱恨甚至能永久的改变历史，掀起世间恐惧的波澜。

这样的宇智波一族让带土的性格中不可避免的带有疯狂和黑暗的一面，比如现在他的面孔就因为性爱的快感而变得逐渐扭曲。他无法自控地想着如果有一天他失去了卡卡西会怎样，他确信自己再也找不到像卡卡西这样与他如此契合的伴侣。他一定会实施最残酷的复仇，誓要将那些夺走他挚爱的人一一杀死。也许即使这样也仍然无法抚慰他空虚的心，毁灭……然后重建一个新的秩序让人人都能得到梦想的幸福。

想到这里带土露出了一丝堪称残忍却又好像圣人一般的微笑，但身上恋人疼痛的呻吟却打破了他魇住似了的想象。他好像清醒过来了，继而不由自主地为自己刚刚的想法打了一个寒颤。那梦游一样的想象中他抽插的力度失去了分寸，变得野蛮狂暴了起来，让卡卡西脸上痛苦的表情胜过了欢愉。他手忙脚乱的不知如何是好，一边充满歉意地重新吻住了恋人，一边握住卡卡西那形状完美的阴茎不遗余力的揉搓，身下的抽动早已变得又轻又柔，直到卡卡西因为这轻柔的抽动而变得难以忍耐，在他每一次进入时都用力的缠夹起来，出去时又万分不舍的挽留。

带土原本低沉沙哑的声音在恋人给予的刺激下无法控制地变得高昂起来，他粗重的喘息着，这个让他疯狂的小穴源源不断地流淌着甜蜜的液体，仿佛在可怜兮兮地求他用力操干。刚刚的想法早已被他抛之脑后，取而代之的是他着魔似的希冀：如果卡卡西会怀孕就好了，他一定要天天跟他做爱（实际上现在也差不多），操得卡卡西下不了床，他们的孩子会是这世界上最漂亮、最可爱的小孩。然而过了一会儿他又摇摇头让这个荒唐的念头从脑袋中散去，有了孩子以后卡卡西就不再是他一个人的了，还是现在这样最好。

他脑袋里那些乱七八糟的想法似乎并未被恋人察觉，卡卡西同样沉迷在情欲中的痴态在他看来仿若神明，没有一丝一毫的淫乱反而有种别样的圣洁。他不是在和任何人，而是在和神明交媾。这个出奇洁白的身体让他感受到的是无法湮灭的永久极乐，神明不就是给人带来快乐和幸福的吗？那他现在毫无疑问的遇见了神明。

卡卡西被他折腾得又一次射了出来，同时后穴陷入了一阵无法自控的痉挛。带土被这紧紧缠绞的力度夹得难以忍受，他在卡卡西的体内深深的射精，尚未完全软下去的阴茎把浓稠的精液堵得严严实实。他的双手死死的扣住卡卡西的腰部，不让他有任何逃走的机会。事实上卡卡西也并没有任何逃走的打算，他着迷似的看着带土高潮时沉醉的表情，那个表情快乐得好像他是世界上最幸福的男人，而这世界上再也没有任何事情能够将他们分开。

射精后的疲软让两个人都喘息了一会，带土把一丝力气也没有的卡卡西从自己身上抱下来，轻轻地放在了床铺上。他开心的发现卡卡西平常总是耷拉着的懒洋洋的眼睛，在经过一场激烈的性爱后也变得湿润柔软起来了。卡卡西的身体满是汗水，绵软得像是一个朦胧的梦，他的阴茎还没有从卡卡西的身体里退出。带土想下床去给恋人接一杯水，但卡卡西却紧缩着后穴摇摇头制止了他。卡卡西无法说出口的是他希望带土再在他身体里多呆一会，这让他感觉到温暖和安全。他们是如此的心意相通，带土马上领会了恋人羞于启齿的想法。他不由得爱怜的吻上卡卡西那只属于自己的眼睛，湿漉漉的睫毛在他的舌头下脆弱地颤抖着。他呼出的气息喷吐在卡卡西的脸颊上，让他的恋人因为感觉到一些轻微的瘙痒而低低地笑了起来。

这笑声让带土心旌动摇，他捉住卡卡西的手向下触碰到他们紧密相连的地方，那里随着姿势的变化流出了许多不知道是精液、润滑剂还是其他什么的液体。带土用卡卡西的手指轻轻沾取了一些，卡卡西羞耻的脸红了，他惊愕的看到带土握着他的手指将那些液体像女人涂抹口红一样缓慢的抹在了自己的唇上，继而十足挑衅的舔起了卡卡西的手指。明亮的月色照进屋内，给床上的二人笼罩下一层阴影，周围安静得只有彼此的呼吸声和舔舐的水声。卡卡西看着阴影中的带土屏住了呼吸， 在他看来这样的带土有一种迷人的疯劲，惊人的危险，同时也无比绝望的性感。他的后穴疯狂颤动，让眼前的男人无法控制的闷哼了一声。卡卡西的眉毛好看的皱了起来，他向前拥抱这个他一直以来的英雄，寻找到对方的嘴唇有些痛苦的吻住，嘴角下那颗俏皮的小痣因为爱欲的蒸腾而有些不正常的泛红。

“带土……”卡卡西深深的呼唤着恋人的名字，带土刚刚的煽动使他不由得向上挺身难耐的磨蹭起了对方的胯部，他的脚趾不停的摩擦，催促着带土再次将他占有，因为只有这样他才能充分感受到身体的充实，确定带土是真实存在而不仅仅是一场幻术编织的美梦。带土听从了卡卡西的渴望，他明白卡卡西有时候还是缺乏安全感，而这种安全感也唯有他可以填补。他的手有些强硬地抬起恋人的双腿，强迫它们张开到最大程度以便他更深的进入。这双腿不久之前还夹在他的腰上与他纠缠，现在却因为尚未彻底恢复而显得有些无力疲软。带土才不管这些，继续坚定有力地将自己的性器塞进那个潮湿火热的洞穴，他进入得太深，抽动得也过于凶猛，每一次进出都引起卡卡西仿佛窒息一样的急促喘息。欲望的纠葛中卡卡西听到耳边传来一个有些不好意思的声音，“卡卡西……明天有空的话，一起去买个烘干机吧。”卡卡西这回终于没忍住的笑了出来，他亲亲带土的脸颊，微笑着回应道，“好啊。”

 

End


End file.
